Harry Potter and the Search for the New Slayers
by Chance'n'Fate
Summary: Angel travels to the UK to search for the new slayer on Buffy's request. Meanwhile Harry and his crew are still trying to find a way to defeat Voldemort. And guess who's new family is visiting the UK? HP5 SPOILERS! BTVSATSHP crossover UPDATED!
1. The Beginning

Author's Notes:

  
Fate here of Chance n Fate, two crazy fic writing cousins. What we have here for you today is a *gasp* ATS/BTVS/Harry Potter crossover. I know, you've seen it before. But I promise, this is not your average crossover. Give us a chance, I think you'll find it enchanting. (By the way if you here a groaning sound that's just Chance's opinion of my puns.) Enjoy! 

*Warning, this story takes place AFTER Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix. THERE WILL BE SPOILERS!*

Disclaimer: Harry and co. belong to JK Rowling and various publishing companies. Everyone from The Buffy/Angel verse belongs to Joss Whedon and his minions. None of them belong to us.

************************************************************************

Angel sighed and rubbed his head as he looked over files that were supposed to mean something. He was tired and empty and all he wanted was to lock himself in his room in the dark and quiet for the rest of his life. 

He knew he should be more upbeat, apocalypses had been averted, free will had been restored to mankind and his son was happy and had no knowledge of the things that lurked in the darkness. He was also no longer Angel's son.

__

I want to give you everything. I want to take back the mistakes, help you start over.

**__**

You can't start over.

We can. I mean, we can change things.

**__**

There's only one thing that ever changes anything and that's

Death

I really do love you, Connor.

So what are you going to do about it?

__

Prove it.

Angel's morose thoughts were interrupted by his secretary. For a minute he tried to remember her name, but decided it wasn't worth the bother. "Mr. Angel, Miss Summers is on the line. She said it was important." He sighed again, "Put Her On."

"Angel."

"Buffy, How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm alright, what's the matter?."

"You remember how you got us that seer to find the new slayers?"

"Yeah."

"Well she found one, In the UK of all places. Anyway she said she got a weird feeling, like there was something different about her. She got two weird feelings actually, the other one was that you'd be the best person to train her. Giles is looking for her now. I know, you've probably got a million other things to do and I completely understand if you want to say no. I'm mean you have your new law firm and…" Buffy's babbling was cut short by Angel's deep chuckle. "What's so funny, Mister?"

"You." Angel smiled to himself. It was nice to know with everything in their lives that some things never changed. "Listen, believe it or not things are pretty quiet. I just have to wrap up a few things and I'll be able to leave by sunset tomorrow on The Corporate Jet." Angel grimaced. He still didn't trust Wolfram and Hart, even though he now owned it. Well, the LA branch anyway.

"What happened to no flying?"

"Sun proof glass."

"Oh, okay, sounds good. Will can fax you a map of the girls home town. Angel, I…uh…thanks."

"You never have to thank me for anything Buffy. Anything I have to give is yours, always."

"You certainly know how to flatter a girl. Angel, I mean, I'm still only half-baked but I was kinda wondering how you'd feel about um…Willtryingtofixyourcurse."

Angel stared at the receiver, unsure if he heard correctly, "Could you repeat that last part."

She took a deep breath, "How would you feel about Will trying to fix your curse?" Angel? Angel, are you still there?"

"I'm here."

Harry Potter lay on the bed in the highest room of the Burrow. It was only one week until the start of term, and Harry was surprisingly unexcited. He knew that this year would be like last year; everyone staring at him, wondering what mischief he had gotten into over the summer. But this year he would have to go through it all without the help of his godfather, Sirius. Without warning the memory of Sirius' death shot before Harry's eyes.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. His cousin, Beatrix, still had a smile on her face. 

Then, a second jet of light hit Sirius squarely in the chest.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"

He sprinted toward the dais, but before he could reach it, Lupin held him back.

"There's nothing you can do Harry--,"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"It's too late Harry--,"

"We can still reach him!"

"There's nothing you can do, Harry…nothing…He's gone."

"Harry?" came a sweet voice from just outside his door, "Harry? It's me, Ginny."

Harry was brought back into the present world. He sat up, thinking 'There's nothing I can do. Sirius is gone…I'm sure of it now…'

"Harry, can I come in?" came Ginny's voice again.

Harry made his way to the door and opened it. There was Ginny, in her khaki capris and light brown t-shirt with a vampire on it that said 'Vampires Suck' with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail. He almost smiled, in spite of himself. "What do you want?" asked Harry.

Ginny got right to the point. "What's wrong with you Harry? It used to be when you came here you were so happy! Now you just lock yourself in Ron's room, ignoring all of us."

"I don't want to talk about it," said Harry, making his way to close the door.

Ginny pushed her arm out to stop him. "Why don't you let us help you You'll never get anywhere if you just sulk around all the time."

"You wouldn't understand—," 

"Yes I would, Harry! I was there with you. I saw what happened! You think I wouldn't understand?" Harry stood there, not saying a word. Ginny continued, "When my dad was at St. Mungo's last Christmas I didn't know what to do. I sulked around just like you are now, but in the end I let my brothers help me. After that I felt better. Sure, I was sad, but I knew I had to go on with my life and hope for the best for dad."

Harry started to answer, but before he could get a word out, Ron came bursting upstairs. "Harry, Ginny, there's a muggle downstairs. He showed Mum this weird card thingy and said he needed to talk to all of us. Mum sent me to get you."

"What's his name?" asked Harry, trying to figure out if he knew the person.

Ron screwed up his face, trying to remember. "Oh, right," he said, finally remembering. "He said his name was Giles, uh, Rupert Giles.."


	2. Explanations

Harry and Ginny made their way down to the kitchen. Neither of them had any clue what was going on. When they got there they saw a man who looked rather business like. He stood out like a sore thumb in the oddity that was The Burrow. The man wore a gray suit with a green tie, sporting the Slytherin colors. He had thick glasses on and his hair was a curly, sort of neat mess.  
  
When he spotted the two teenagers he stood up and held out his hand. "I suppose you two must be Harry and Ginny." He spoke with a native accent. Harry had a look on his face that clearly stated he did not trust the man. Ginny shook his hand politely.  
  
"Yes," she said, hospitably, "And you must be Rupert Giles." He nodded. Then she added inquiringly, "What is it that you want here? We've never heard of you and your outfit certainly suggests that you are not our ally."  
  
Mrs. Weasley lightly tapped Ginny on the shoulder, clucking. Hermione stepped forward and said, "Don't worry, Ginny. He showed your mum a letter from Dumbledore saying it was all right that he comes. He's from the States."  
  
"Oh," said Harry, still looking at Giles suspiciously. Then he turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Is he our kind or a muggle?"  
  
"Muggle," she said, flatly, "But Dumbledore gives him his full trust."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, "But he also gives his full trust to Snape, and you saw how that came out last year."  
  
Hermione butted in, "Just because Snape didn't teach you Occlumency properly doesn't mean that he's evil. He hasn't told Voldemort about the Order yet!"  
  
"I'm not so sure about that," said Harry.  
  
"Harry!" clucked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry looked down, "Sorry. My feelings got the best of me."  
  
Mrs. Weasley continued on, "Now Mr. Giles is a good man. You must listen to him. He has something very important to say."  
  
They all looked at Giles, waiting for him to speak. "I have it on good authority," he started, "That there is one among you here who is Chosen-a slayer of vampires."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore looked down at the letter which he had just written.  
  
Dear Sir,  
I am once again in need of your assistance. Is it possible that you could put an add in the Prophet these next few weeks offering a job for any person, muggle or magic-folk, who could teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School this coming term. I know that this is the sixth year consecutively that I am requesting an ad for this position, but as usual, I am desperate.

Please dismiss the letter I sent an hour ago asking for an ad for a History of Magic professor and Flying Professor/Quidditch Referee. I am interviewing two applicants today, and unless they are totally useless I assume that they will receive the job. Thank you for your time. If it was wasted then I am sure you can use your time turner to redo these past few minutes. I hear you keep them in stock at the Ministry.  
Albus Dumbledore  
Just as he finished writing it, there was a knock at his door. "Come in," he said. Professor McGonagall walked into his office.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," she said, "I have the applicants here for you to interview."  
  
"Good," said Dumbledore, "Have they seen each other?"  
  
"No," said McGonagall, puzzled, "I don't believe they have, but-,"  
  
"Then send them both in," interrupted Dumbledore. "I have a feeling that this will be a happy reunion for them." McGonagall nodded and went outside. A minute later a boy, about twenty years old entered the office. Then a minute after him a girl, about eighteen years of age entered. They both stood in front of Dumbledore, staring at each other in disbelief.  
  
"I think," said Dumbledore, "That you two will be very happy working here at Hogwarts." They both nodded in unison, smiling at each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So," said Ron, "This slayer bloke, they're supposed to go around, killing all vampires and demons so they can save the world?"  
  
"Well, not entirely," said Giles, "But it is close."  
  
"Oh," said Ron, "Then you probably want Harry. He's the one who always gets stuck saving the world."  
  
"No," said Giles, "It couldn't possibly be Harry."  
"Why not?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Because," stated Giles, "The slayer is always a young women, usually called near the age of fifteen."  
  
Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all stared at Ginny and Hermione, who were, in turn, staring at each other in disbelief.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel sighed. He knew logically that the Necro-tinted glass would keep him from burning and that a crash wouldn't kill him. Unfortunately, he still had trouble wrapping his mind around the concept that these flying machines could actually work. Being born in the 18th century may have had something to do with it. He tried to relax, but found it impossible. To be cliché, it was going to be a long fight.   


Connor O'Brien smiled as he stepped of the plane. He loved flying, if only for the adrenaline rush. He was also incredibly excited to be seeing Europe for the first time. He had always felt a certain pull towards the so- called Old World that he couldn't explain. It was like coming home. This was not a secret, to say the least. His mother and father had saved to make a grand tour of the continent the last family vacation before he started college. As he walked towards the baggage claim with his parents and younger sister he had no idea, that in less than twenty-four hours, his life would change again.   


The next morning, bright eyed and bushy tailed, the O'Briens headed out. They spent the entire day in London; shopping, eating, exploring, and generally acting like tourists. At nine O'clock it had gotten dark and they were preparing to head back to the hotel. They would never make it there. 


	3. Tragedy and More Explanations

Chance's A/N: I know…we finally updated!!!! We are so sorry for the wait. We hope you like this chapter and please keep reviewing!

"Come on, Con. For a track star you're really slow. We want to get back to the hotel sometime before the next century."

Connor smiled patiently at his little sister, and rolled his eyes, but moved at a slightly brisker pace. He felt the urge to start running at breakneck speed just to prove her wrong, but quelled the urge, for two obvious reasons. The first was that it would've looked incredibly immature, and he wanted to admire the hodge-podge of London architecture.

This area was fairly modern, and in Connor's mind, boring. Despite his rather slow, by his standards, momentum on the gray cement sidewalk, he was a little ahead of his parents and his sibling. He paused, kicking a pebble around with his scuffed sneaker, to allow them to catch up.

There was a sudden breeze that made him shiver, as he felt a tiny prickle at the back of his neck. He pulled his jacket tighter around him and turned, to face the stores opposite him. Out of the blue Connor noticed a pub. It was perfectly ordinary looking, save that it was shabbier than most, and in the wrong part of town. Still, for some reason it caught his eye. He shivered and felt the prickle again.

"Hey, Mom, Dad. Do you want to stop and grab a drink or something? There's a place right over there." Connor furrowed his eyebrows. The hotel wasn't _that_ far away. He supposed it was simple curiosity to see the inside of the pub, and left it at that.

His father sprinted to reach him, and attempted to answer while still catching his breath, "I don't see anything? What're you talking about son?"

Connor blinked, then pointed, "Right there. Kind crammed next to that bookshop. Do you see it know?"

The older man squinted at the point his son indicated. Slowly but surely, comprehension dawned on his face, "I sure do. I wonder how I could've missed it." He chuckled and shook his head, "I must be getting old."

Connor grinned wickedly, "What do you mean getting?" He ducked from his father's mock-swipe and laughed. In the end grabbing a quick glass of something proved to be an agreeable plan. Connor felt a twinge of unease, but chalked it up to thirst and ignored it. He would regret it for a long time afterwards.

As Connor approached the door, he was rudely shoved out of the way by someone, and fell to the floor. "What the-". Connor didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

"You should learn to move aside for your betters, boy."

Connor opened his mouth to retort, but abruptly closed it. The person who'd pushed him out of the way was cloaked and masked. _Oh, shit. I've stumbled on to the hang out of some sort of cult. _He looked out of the corner of his right eye; his family was coming closer. _I have to get them out of here. _

He grit his teeth, trying to overcome his feelings of panic,"I'm sorry. I'll try to be more careful in the future."

Connor didn't know it, but under his mask the man was smiling. The man also had pulled out a long, thin, shiny stick, without the eighteen year old noticing.

"I'm afraid it's far too late for that now. **_Crucio_**!"

Almost at once, Connor was in a world of unspeakable pain. Naturally, he began to scream. His cries drew over his mother, his father, and his little sister. "No! Stay back, he has-!" They didn't hear what the man had, because Connor's body finally gave out, and everything went black.

"But, Mr. Giles," started Ginny, "How could one of us be 'the chosen one?' I mean, we're witches—how could we be anything else?"

"Our sources tell us that there is a teenaged female in this room who IS the chosen one."

"Mr. Giles--," started Hermione.

Giles interrupted, "Please, call me Giles."

"Right," said Hermione, "Giles, who was the last slayer? How did she die?"

A small smile spread across Giles' face. "Her name was Buffy," he started, "And she still lives."

They all watched Giles as he told them the story of a girl from Las Angeles, who didn't really want to be a Slayer. He told them of her coming to the Hellmouth, about her dealings with the Master, the king of all vampires and the friends who had aided her. Willow, Xander, Angel, Giles himself, and later Ms. Calendar, and Cordelia

They learned about the vampire couple, Spike and Drucilla and Kendra the other Slayer whose life was cut tragically short. He spoke of the Mayor, who had once been a wizard, but sold his soul for demonic power; and also of Faith, who had been hurt and hurt others in return before redeeming herself.

"This Faith," said Ron, "She sounds like she could really light my fire—Ouch!" Hermione had slapped him smartly across his arm. "What?" he asked, "I was just kidding!" Harry smiled at his two friends.

Giles continued. They came to know of Glory, the Dark God, who had searched for the key but had never gotten the chance to use it through Buffy's sacrifice. Then came the final tale: The First, the Potentials, and the decision. By the time he had finished the teenagers were staring at him in horror.

Harry was the first one to speak. "Right, erm---well, after hearing that, why don't we tell you about what we're going through right now, and then you can decide if you really want one of these two to be your Slayer."

"Just a moment, young man," said Giles, "Slayers are Chosen by the Powers That Be, not picked out of a hat by mortal man. It is a serious Calling. In the past the average life of a Slayer has not been a long one. I believe the oldest Slayer on record died at the age of thirty-one. We hope to change that, but there is still great risk involved. Also, having any kind of social life will be problematic at best."

"Wow," said Ginny, eyes dark and fierce, "I'm not sure if I would be able to do that. There's so much going on right now," she glanced over at Harry. "Hermione and I already have commitments at the moment."

"It's hard," said Giles as he took of his glasses and cleaned them, "But that's the life of the Slayer. I wish I could say that the choice is yours, but it isn't."

"Wait a second," said Harry, "This is easy. It must be Hermione. She'd know everything. I'm surprised she hasn't already quoted the entire history of all Slayers." Hermione blushed at the compliment.

"Even so," said Giles, "The Slayer is not always a brilliant mind."

"Plus," said Ron, "'Mione's horrible at anything physical."

"Thank you, Ron," said Hermione sarcastically.

"Now," said Giles, "Please tell me about your past. Maybe I will be able to find some clues."

Harry sat down. He looked at the ground, thinking back to the beginning. "There is a wizard, so powerful and horrible that not many will speak his name, Voldemort."

The room was still, everyone's eyes staring at Harry. They knew this would be difficult. He hadn't spoken much since that night in the Department of Mysteries.

Harry continued. "He killed my parents. He tried to kill me." They could see the anger build up in him. "And I was forced to live with my horrible aunt and uncle!"

Ginny put her arm on Harry's back. He calmed down. "And then we got to Hogwarts; Ron, Hermione, and I. First year was great. It was the first freedom I had experienced, but that's when Voldemort showed the first signs of return. We defeated him, and destroyed the Philosopher's Stone."

Ron and Hermione showed signs of triumph, but Harry continued, "Second year, Ginny came along. I suppose you could say it was partially her fault for what happened that year."

Ginny looked down at Harry, affronted at first. She then took her arm off him and sat down, her hands covering her eyes. Harry still spoke, "His younger form came back and," he got angrier, "he controlled her mind, and made her open the Chamber of Secrets." Ginny started sobbing, "But yet again, we prevailed."

Giles nodded ushering Harry to continue, "Third year was the year we won the Quidditch tournament. Our captain, Oliver, was so happy, and I was too, but that was also the year we met Sirius, who told me the REAL story of my parents, and their traitor, Peter Pettigrew. Sirius was like my father."

Everyone was silent. Ginny was quietly sobbing. Harry continued, "In 4th year Voldemort came back, in front of me. And then in 5th year he controlled my dreams, and Sirius was killed. Now we must yet again try to defeat him."

Everyone was silent. Hermione leaned on Ron for support, crying uncontrollably. Ginny face was red and tear-stained. Then Harry said, "Are you sure that it's one of them? They already have a lot on their minds."

Giles was about to answer, when there was a sudden 'pop' in the Burrow. It was Dumbledore. "Three Muggles have just been killed outside of the Leaky Cauldron. There are signs of magic."


End file.
